


Basic Love 番外

by 肯恰呐肯恰呐啊 (aken_w_0102)



Series: KUNSA [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aken_w_0102/pseuds/%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E5%95%8A
Summary: 前文的番外，有肉，所以单独投稿打tag。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, kunlice - Relationship, kunlisa - Relationship, kunsa - Relationship, คู่พี่น้องขายาว - Relationship, 蔡徐坤/Lalisa Manoban
Series: KUNSA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986487
Kudos: 9





	1. 胜负心

**Author's Note:**

> 前文的番外，有肉，所以单独投稿打tag。

1

落叶踏出清脆的声音，天气陡然就冷了。  
在Kun的大衣口袋里，他们十指相扣，Lisa从手到心都是暖暖的。  
与Rosie的会面原本应该是一场大飙演技的戏剧。但现在不同了，她真实地拥有一个她喜欢的也喜欢她的人，多么值得开心。  
粉色头发的女孩在卡座上向他们挥了挥手。  
“你好。”Kun绅士地伸手，自我介绍，“蔡徐坤，Kun。”  
“你好，Rosie。”Rosie回应，并指了自己，“Lalisa的监护人。”  
Kun微笑向一旁的Lisa求证。  
“别听她说的，不过我们确实是很好的朋友。”Lisa看向Rosie，“最好的朋友。”  
“这还差不多！快点吃的，我快饿死了。”Rosie给了Lisa一拳。

2

“事情就是这样。”Lisa将Løren来找她的事情原原本本地和Rosie说了，“对不起，害你们这样，这一切都是我闯的祸。”  
“不全是因为你啊，我也有很多想确认的东西。”Rosie安慰道，“这正好是个机会。”  
“给我一点时间，让我想想。你不用太自责了。”Rosie接着问，“你什么时候回家？你麻烦Jisoo姐也有个限度，还有Louis已经快把我吃穷了……”  
“我其实考虑……单独搬出来住。”她捏紧了Kun的手寻求勇气。  
“Jisoo姐有考虑和Jenny姐一起去H市发展，所以她的房子要退租了。我准备接下来。”Lisa看了身边的Kun肯定地说，“他在隔壁也可以照顾到我和四个小家伙。”  
“嗯。”Kun握回Lisa的手，对Rosie说，“请你放心。”  
Rosie看看Lisa又看看Kun，视线在两人脸和手上游走，似有不甘，却终于作罢。“哼，臭丫头，你再想回家，我绝对不给你开门。”  
“不嘛~”Lisa撒娇道。  
这场会面宾主尽欢。  
趁着Lisa去洗手间的时候，Rosie忽然开口对Kun说：“其实Lisa在约我见面，说带男朋友给我认识的时候，我第一想法是她会不会带bambam来糊弄我。我和Løren的事情，以她的脑回路能想到的也只有这种解决方法了。”  
Kun一点也没有表示出诧异，Lisa对他说过，Rosie可能比她自己还要更了解自己。至于bambam是谁，可以之后再问。  
Rosie盯着Kun想更清楚地看穿他，她接着说：“想不到真有这么一个人，我还向Jisoo求证了你们的事。”  
“爱是件很难说清的事。”Kun诚实地回答。  
“我看得出来Lisa这丫头很喜欢你，你要是对她不好，我是不会放过你的。”Rosie摆出来最有杀气的表情。  
“我自信不会给你这个机会。”Kun微抬下颚沉着应战。  
“嗯？你们在聊什么呢？”Lisa回到座位上，好奇地问。  
“没什么，我只是告诉你男友，‘只有我知道的’你的一些糗事。”Rosie俏皮地说。

3

“事情终于解决了。”和Rosie分开后，Lisa终于长舒了一口气。  
“事情才开始……”Kun捏了捏Lisa的脸蛋。“今天的会面，让我意识到我可能有一些素未蒙面的竞敌。”  
“嗯？什么竞敌？”Lisa不解地问。  
Kun把尚发愣的Lisa揽入怀里牢牢地圈住，低头磨了磨她的鼻子。  
“没什么，胜者只能是我。”


	2. 最好的体验

1  
Lisa最近有个无法言说的困扰，羞于启齿，只能她一个人苦恼。  
她和Kun确定恋人关系后，感情发展得非常稳定。前不久Jisoo因为工作的关系已经搬离他们居住的大厦，所以现在这一层只有他们俩在住。虽然各自一间，俨然就是半同居关系了。两人的距离比之前更亲近了，可“亲密关系”却止步不前，总是在最后的关卡“悬崖勒马”。  
就比如刚刚，Lisa在拉着Kun陪她在家里看爱情电影。她挽着Kun的胳膊，头枕着他的肩膀，整个人蜷成一团。感伤音乐响起得恰好处，男女主角不得已地被迫分开，Lisa含在眼眶打转的眼泪终于落了下来。Kun用指腹抹过她的面颊，拭去她流下的泪水，在泪痕上附上了一个吻。两人又腻歪在了一起，亲吻当然是必要的情节。他埋头在她的颈窝，温热的手贴着肌肤摩挲，丰厚的嘴唇在领口下方的隐秘处留下印记。  
Kun的嘴唇滚烫而柔软，这触感像烙铁，把Lisa整个人都灼烧了起来。他终于埋到胸口，Lisa突然僵住了，别扭地将身体偏向一边，无言抗拒。  
Kun的手一滞，只得泄气地放在了一边。  
“对不起，我去洗把脸。”他放弃了进一步的举动，拍了拍女友的背，起身离开。  
冰凉的水拍在脸上，却很难浇熄身体里升腾的火。Kun看着镜子里的自己。一向引以为傲的自控力，在Lisa的面前总是溃不成军。她可能是在害怕，也可能是没做好心理建设这么快接纳他，而他不该这么心急。爱是齐头并进的事情，他得等等。可要克制住悸动的心，对抗由这样的心意支配的本能欲望，真的太难了。  
Lisa躺在沙发上，捂住红透的脸，她的脑袋当机了，和她透过指缝看到的天花板一样一片空白。啊，怎么又这样了？她在生自己的闷气。她确信自己是想要更多的。她渴望拥抱、渴望触碰、渴望彼此拥有。但是真的到了像刚刚的那一刻，身体却不受控制地回避。这已经不是第一次了，再三这样肯定会伤了Kun的自尊心，而她明明不想这样的。  
明明心意相通的两人，在这件事上却横生梗阻。

2  
姐妹们的聚会，四缺一，Rosie因为堵车正在赶来的路上。  
Lisa很想向姐姐们求助，去解决萦绕在心头的苦恼，却不知道从何说起。捏着吸管把面前的冰淇淋都戳了个稀烂。  
“怎么了？拿食物撒什么气？”Jisoo看出了Lisa的不对劲，揶揄道，“和男友吵架了？前几次那得瑟劲哪去了？”  
“没有吵架，这么简单就好了……是遇到了一些阻碍，而且好像是我的原因，不知道该怎么说。”Lisa还是没想好怎么开口，嘟起嘴回道。  
“你不说的话，没人能帮到你。”Jennie插话道。  
“就是我和Kun的……那件事……我是想他碰我的，可每次亲热的时候，我又无法坦诚地应对。”问题总是要解决的，Lisa克服了心底的害羞，向姐姐们求助，“其实我不觉得自己是害怕的，但是身体却很诚实地回避。”  
“他不愿意碰你？他瞎了吗？”走神的Jisoo被Lisa的话语拉了回来。  
“不是啦……Jisoo姐你搞错了，他是想要的，我确信，只是我好像没有自信面对这件事。”Lisa红着脸说。  
“害，自然而然的事情，你为什么要有那么重的包袱？平时干什么事都横冲直撞的，这件事上居然怂了，太不像你了……”Jisoo气竭，犀利的眼刀将Lisa从头顶扫到脚底，“而且你的硬件条件，没自信？找不到理由啊？”  
“哪没有？比如……比如……”Lisa的视线不自觉滑向了胸口。  
Jennie和Jisoo对视了一眼，默契地大笑出声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你们不要笑了，我正困扰呢。”  
“你的担忧太傻了吧。你再三抗拒的杀伤力，可比你担心的这个大得多。”Jisoo斜眼看着她的胸口，“再说也不是所有人都喜欢丰满型的，你也不差啊！”  
“对啊，要是你男友认为你厌倦他了怎么办？”jennie补刀。  
“我没有……”Lisa被她俩你一言我一语说怕了，又坦诚了心底另一个担忧，“其实……我不小心看到Kun的证件了，我是年上呢……我大他一年零四个月。”  
“相处的时候我都没察觉，只是觉得自己被他照顾得好好。”Lisa说着低下了头，“但是这件事上我觉得自己的责任更大，我是年长的一方诶？不是更应该做好引导吗？”  
“可我不是没经验吗……我好担心做不好。越担心就越紧张，就对这件事的发生心生恐惧。”一番冷静地剖白Lisa好像找到了问题的症结。  
“傻丫头，真没见过你这么傻的，谁规定年长就要承担更多……”Jisoo不置可否，“何况心智上谁更年长可不一定。”  
“Jisoo姐。”Lisa抗议。  
“还有这种时候呢，对方可能并不希望你经验丰富呢？”Jisoo笑着补充道，“要么相信自己一点，自信起来。要么相信对方一点，坦诚说开。”  
“隔阂会隔条河的。买件漂亮的内衣，灯一拉，把他给办了。这样一来你担心的事情就全都不存在了。”Jennie爽快地给出解决方案。  
“Jennie姐，把谁办了？”姗姗来迟的rosie终于到了，加入了谈话。  
“没谁没谁，你终于到了，点吃的吧！”Lisa截胡，拼命向大姐二姐使眼色。  
少一个人知道就少一份调侃。既然问题找到了，就大概……应该能解决吧，她想。

3  
“看什么呢？”Lisa从沙发的后面圈住了Kun，把脸凑近了他的手机。  
“在想多的一天假期想怎么安排。”Kun回答道。他第三起独立处理的案件也以胜利告终。师父多奖励了一天休假。加上周末一共三天，可以计划一趟短途旅行。  
“好耶！”贪玩是年轻人的本性，Lisa也不例外，“你在看什么？温泉？”  
天气渐渐凉了，短途旅行推荐最多的就是温泉。同城郊区就有一处不错的所在，开车过去十分快捷。Kun刚刚就在浏览的推介的页面，介绍很令他心动，环境清幽，主要是不太累，可以充分休息，十分适合平时忙碌但实则养生党的他们。  
他的脸颊突然热了起来，是Lisa脸上传递过来的温度，Kun忽然也意识到了什么，“不一定要去这里的，你有其他想法吗？”  
Lisa没吭声。Kun想起之前暗下的决心，克制自己，一切都慢慢来，“没事的，我再看看别的。”  
“不。”Lisa将头埋在Kun的颈窝，鸵鸟的姿势却说出了坚决的话，“温泉，就去泡温泉吧！”

4  
初冬没有刺骨的寒冷，但是这善解人意的恰好的冷，却会让取暖的人更想相拥。  
淅沥沥的小雨也是助攻，Kun举着伞把Lisa护在怀里，他俩小心地踏着长满苔藓的石板路，愉快地计划接下来的节目，像来这度假每一对的情侣。  
Kun定的是独栋的小屋，有单独的汤可以泡。虽然价格稍高，但是每栋都有一墙高的绿植环绕，自然野趣的同时，对隐私也有很高的保障。  
“哇哦，这里好大哦！”Lisa像只快乐小鸟，放下行李后，就在小屋窜出窜进，“这个池子待会会有人来放温泉水吗？”  
“当然，泡汤，没有汤像什么话。”Kun从洗手间取来了毛巾，“过来擦擦，刚刚淋到雨了。”  
“等等就过来，诶？这里怎么还有一间房。”Lisa走向回廊的另一端，轻轻推开房门，Kun订的小屋居然有两间独立的卧室。  
见她迟迟不来，Kun跟了过来，一把将毛巾盖到她的头上，摩擦起来，“我手滑定错了。这应该是给小家庭准备的，所以多一间。你可以挑一间你喜欢的住，我住另一间。”  
Lisa知道Kun说谎了，肯定不是什么手滑，他的耳朵红了，他顾左右言他的时候总会这样。是考虑到她害怕两人的亲密接触，给她预备的退路？还是Jennie姐言中了，再三的拒绝Kun开始厌倦她了？  
“我不要……”Lisa忽然抱住Kun，话语都带着哭腔了。  
Kun不解女友突然涌出的小情绪，捧起她的小脸，“怎么了？”  
“我要和你一间，你在哪我在哪！”Lisa手臂紧紧地箍Kun不依不饶地说。  
“好，好，你说怎么就怎样，不哭了，嗯？”Kun像哄孩子一样哄着情绪突变的女友。唉，最多自己再忍忍。这是来休假还是来修行的，Kun苦笑摇头。

5  
泡汤的时候，Kun也印证了自己的判断，这哪里是休假啊，这全然是修行。Lisa裹着的浴巾松垮垮的，完全就是随时会掉的抹胸，她不仅没有察觉，还时不时还往自己身前凑。不怎么老实地用修长的腿拍着水花。还好有雾气遮挡、温泉掩护，他白皙的皮肤已经红得不像话。Kun只能冥想自己是个得道高僧，眼前的靡靡幻象都是对他坚定意志的巨大考验。  
而Lisa玩得确实挺高兴，但是整个过程人都是晕乎乎的。她真的是不太抗热，红红的鼻头和圣诞老人别无二致，整个人都像是在温泉汤里煮沸了一样。还有她的心跳一直不受控制，她要控诉，她可是有好好的裹着浴巾的，但是Kun是男孩子，只裹了下半身。那个画面……Lisa很庆幸自己还算争气，没有留下鼻血。  
晚上，Kun拗不过Lisa，他们住的同一间——斜窗可以看到星星的大床房。因为下雨的关系，星星都没有机会出场，取而代之是雨敲打在窗棱的噼啪声。却另有一番韵味，好像是打着节拍催促着他们赶快迎接即将来临夜晚。

6  
他俩穿着浴衣躺着床上，Kun将下巴搁Lisa的头顶，搂着她的手还有节奏地轻轻拍着背，画面温馨得像哄孩子入睡的爸爸。  
而Lisa心思却在别处，Kun浴衣领口开得很大，鼻尖可以闻着他的味道，是沐浴乳的清香。她耳朵又贴到了他的心上。她觉得这个时候的提问一定可以得到最真心的回答。这可是离Kun的心最近的位置。  
“Kun，你是不是没那么喜欢我了。”Lisa突然开口。  
“为什么会这么想？”Kun感到不可思议，他是什么地方处理不当吗，让女友产生了这样的错觉。他连忙吻了吻Lisa的额顶，把她往怀里拢了拢，“别乱想。”  
“骗人，我们……你每次都……最后都……”Lisa不知道怎么把这句话说完整。  
“可你都怕成那样了。”Kun却听得明白，这是场坦白局，他说出了真实的想法，“这是两人都情愿才能愉悦的事，我不想强迫你做你不想做的事。”他顿了顿补充道，“不仅仅是这件事，任何事都是。”  
“Kun，你真好。”听到男友的表白，Lisa感觉心口堆积的幸福都要溢出来了，她拽着kun的领口害羞地说：“其实……我不害怕的，我甚至很期待。只是我有点担心……每一次担心就会下意识地做出奇怪的反应。”  
“担心？”Kun的心跳也急促了起来，他的女孩很期待和他一起，不是害怕也不是没准备好，只是有一点小担心和小顾虑，此时他迫切地想听她的说明。  
“这方面我没什么经验，担心在这件事上我做得不够好，给不了你好的体验。”  
Lisa的表白彻底点燃了他一直刻意压抑的欲火。  
他俯身将她压在身下。  
“在我这儿，你不用事事都完美，你就是我最好的体验。” 

7  
Kun的一手隔着浴衣抚摸她玲珑有致的曲线，一手抬起她的下颚，用唇齿诉说爱意。  
一反常态，这个温柔起始的吻，最终变得炙热而霸道，Kun像摆脱束缚的兽，侵犯着属于他的猎物。他撬开她的齿关，伸出舌头与之缠绵。  
她承受着他的汹涌而至热情，抚摸着他的脸他的胸膛，积极地回应，她有种直觉这次真的能行。  
直到他的手游走到前胸的耸立，Lisa突然想起精心准备的内衣并没有穿上。她僵住了，担忧又袭上了心头。  
“怕的话和我说。”Kun感受到了她身体的变化，亲吻Lisa的耳廓柔情蜜意地说。  
随即手滑向了后背把她搂入了怀里，轻轻摩挲。“但是先说好，这次我是不会停的。”  
是的都到这一步了，Lisa显露了孤注一掷的勇气。她抓住Kun的手覆在自己的胸前，“我不怕，我可以的。”  
Kun惊讶地看着女友，他的女孩勇敢地践行着自己的承诺，这样他还有什么退缩的理由？  
Lisa的胸部不是丰满类型，但也因为跳舞没有一丝多余的脂肪，小巧而紧致，一掌可握。他轻轻的揉捏，低头舔咬舒芙蕾上坚挺的蓝莓。  
令人战栗的感觉让Lisa不能自己，只能眯着眼看着Kun头顶，他正在满足的喰吸。他满足的样子对Lisa来说是莫大的鼓舞，完全没有出现她担心的情况，他对她视若珍宝。Lisa羞怯地别开头，她身体越来越热，有一股暖流在下腹汇集，为了排解这难耐的感觉，她只能扭动身躯。这对Kun而言无疑是最好的邀约。他把手伸向了她两腿间，轻抚撩拨。手指浅浅地探进隐秘的丛林，蜜豆硬了，甬道湿了，他的女孩已经为了接纳他做好了万全的准备。  
“等一下...”她突然握住了他的手腕。  
“嗯？”前一秒她还信誓旦旦的首肯，再样怎么也不会刹车的，到了这样的关头……Kun声音低哑地控诉，“宝贝，要言而有信。现在停下会出人命的……”  
Lisa红着脸摇头，“不是，等等我，马上就继续。”  
她转身在散落在一旁的浴袍的口袋里摸索，掏出几个彩色的小方块。低着头向Kun展示，“这次我很有决心的......我准备的，不知道你用多大尺寸的，我就都买了，挑一个吧。”  
Kun盯着害羞却又大胆的女友，忍不住笑出声。  
“这个吧。”他用嘴叼起了一个，轻轻将她推倒，栖身在耳边呢喃，“帮我穿。”  
Kun单手解开浴袍，他的分身傲然挺立，露出了狰狞的面目。看得出它定力惊人的主人已经忍不了多久了。  
Lisa艰难低拆出了一个，给它从头套上，再怎么小心柔胰也会不小心触碰到它，嚣张的它甚至还微颤，以示回应，Lisa吓得吞了吞口水，“它好大，还好丑，一点也不像你身上的东西。”  
“你这么说，它会伤心的。”Kun将小雨衣整理妥当，对心生恐惧的女友解释道。  
他把她放平，用滚烫的眼神注视着她，手指抚过Lisa身体上的斑斑点点，那都是他情难自禁的杰作。他的宝贝Lisa，太可口了，心急如他甚至舍不得一口吃掉。  
她也回望，Kun的唇因红肿而更加性感，被雪白的肌肤衬托的娇艳欲滴，释放着妖冶吸引力，都是他对她渴望的的证明，这一切都晃得她眩晕。她最爱的温柔眼眸，此刻贪婪地在她身上游走。Lisa的下身早已一片泥泞。潮湿的洞口微微张合，那涌动的热流终于倾泻而出，她下意识的夹紧了腿。  
Kun知道这一刻终于到了，原始的欲望一触即发。他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇。用膝盖分开Lisa夹紧的双腿，将修长的腿抵在自己的腰间。Lisa嫌弃过的丑东西正顶在那泉水涌动的洞口，轻轻缓缓地摩擦，每一次摩擦都激地 Lisa的身体微微痉挛。  
“嗯～”Lisa羞红了脸，她惊讶自己竟然发出这样的声音，她用胳膊挡住脸，“不要。”  
“真的不要？”Kun停下动作，这反而让Lisa更加难耐，她分不清到底是哪处痒，哪处胀。  
Lisa顾不了那么多了，她抓住Kun的手臂，从心地恳求他继续，“要的，我……要。”  
他慢慢地将紫红的巨物往前推送，菇头撑开娇嫩的肉缝，被花瓣一般的阴唇一层一层慢慢包裹。这温热的包裹使他头皮发麻，他努力克制着自己想要贯穿的欲望，一点一点让她适应。  
这种感觉太要命了，只是下身浅浅的含着，根本无法缓解那种难以言说的焦灼感。Lisa想要得比现在更多，她不由自主地扭动着身躯，将腰身往下送，去迎合那处滚烫的硬物，她闭着眼闷哼，“Kun……给我，我要。”  
“宝贝，会疼的，我慢点。”在Lisa的迎合下Kun很快感受到身下的阻隔。到了，突破了那里，他的Lisa就完全属于他了。膨胀的占有欲和温柔的本性在Kun的心中互搏。  
“疼也要，我要。”Lisa的话不再是恳求，而是再也难以忍耐的情况下发出的低吼，是命令，这像一剂强心针给了Kun行动的指引。  
他俯身一挺，冲破了那层肉膜。温暖湿润的甬道瞬间被填满。  
Lisa痛地绷起了脚尖，眉头拧到了一处，整身体颤栗起来，“啊！”  
Kun也不好受，太紧了，整个分身被紧紧的咬住，他差点瞬间交代在里面。而他的精神却兴奋不已，他如愿以偿占有他的最爱，并让她成为他的女人。可就算在这样的时候，温柔的本性还是占领着Kun仅存的理智高地，“宝贝别怕……放松点……”  
他亲吻了她的额角低声说：“Lisa，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，Kun。”Lisa回应，混沌如她却能清楚的意识到自己的柔软正包裹着她最爱的人。这次终于她的期待没有落空，身心都充盈着一种满足的幸福感。  
停了几秒，等彼此都慢慢适应，Kun才开始尝试小幅度的抽动。充分的前戏起了作用，让一切比想象的顺利。Lisa紧锁的眉心也慢慢舒展。配合着一浪接一浪的抽动，疼痛感逐渐被一种蚂蚁咬食般酥麻感所取代。  
他们都没有再说话，专注地享受着拥有彼此的快乐。不管是两长一短还是两短一长，每一次的冲撞都拍在两人的心上。急促的呼吸和轻声的低吟仿佛是乐曲的旋律。与之配合的还有撞击发出的啪啪声，床架摇晃的吱呀声。整个充满爱意的小屋正上演着动人的乐章。  
可能是爱的加持，无师自通的两人在性事上默契地让人难以想象，完全没有初次尝试的生涩感。Kun的喉头耸动，身上已有一层薄汗，他咬着下唇，奋力驰骋，顶胯幅度越来越大，频率越来越快。而身下的女孩早已不能自控，交合处止不住的痉挛，她发出呜咽的低鸣，修长的指甲无助地抠住男友正在发力的腰，“呜，Kun，啊，我不行了，我……要到了。”  
“我也是，我们一起。”那是一种血涌颅顶的极致快乐，Kun往前一顶，将肿胀巨物送到最深处。Lisa觉得自己的花心都被贯穿了，宫口都被撑开。他们如约一起攀上了极乐的顶峰。他滚烫的精液喷薄而出 。她也泄了他一身，阴精从那密不可分处流出，沿着两人的腿间滴落。  
一场尽兴，酣畅淋漓。  
一番清理后，Kun怎么也舍不得将Lisa放开，像大狗狗一样牢牢地把她包裹在自己的浴袍里。Lisa觉得他就是故意的，因为不过片刻，肌肤相亲的触感唤醒本应偃旗息鼓的巨兽。Lisa感觉腰间有硬物正顶着自己，初经人事的她自然什么都明白，潮红又爬上了脸颊。  
硬物的主人贴着她的耳朵轻咬，“还有那么多雨衣，我们再试一件吧？好不好？”一只手不老实地移她的髋间，抚摸着她浑圆而紧致的臀，沿着股沟向下摸索。  
“嗯～，不要碰那里……胀。”  
Kun的手指侵入刚刚经历快感身体，揉搓小小的阴蒂，惹得身体的主人Lisa微微颤栗，鼻腔闷哼发出了一声嘤咛，“嗯哼。”  
“可以吗？”  
“你看，它都同意了。”Lisa的蜜豆经不住撩拨，可耻地硬了。身体比言语率先做出了回应，Lisa愤愤不已。  
而且在询问之前，Kun的唇早已埋在Lisa胸口，攻略她的其他敏感，此时他正吮吸着她粉嫩而坚挺的蓓蕾。另一只手也覆上了一旁的耸立，揉捏那极致敏感的一点。  
“不要，大坏蛋。”Lisa口是心非地娇嗔，推开将她身体弄的异常敏感的元凶，拧紧的小拳头捶向他胸口。她的身体因为娇喘而颤抖，皱着眉头盯着罪魁祸首Kun。  
他叹了一口气，怨自己还是太心急，只怪女友太迷人，只吃一次怎么够？还好他们来日方长，他一把她揽回怀里，“我知道了，听你的，你说不做就不做。”  
她双手撑在他的胸口，眼里闪着狡黠的光，快乐谁不想要呢？但她不可以让他为所欲为，年长的人要掌握节奏才对！  
“继续做也不是不可以……”说着她的腿缠上了他的腰，指尖缓缓地在他胸膛划过。她微微一笑，起身跨坐在他的身上，嘟着嘴唇轻声说，“但……这次我要在上面。”  
“甘之如饴，求之不得。”


	3. 未来在来的路上

1  
玩心很重的Kun和Lisa只要工作都妥当、假期也都凑得上，就会将周末安排地满满当当。就比如这次去迪士尼的出游，是Kun提议的，因为他都看见Lisa浏览史迪奇周边上新的页面已经好几次了，作为男友这种眼力和体贴还是要有的。  
游乐场是个神奇的存在，犹如身临其境的童话世界，拥有奇妙的魔法。比如那一次的限定恋爱之旅，就让本来交集不多的两个人，听到了彼此的心声。而这次似乎冥冥之中也有魔法降临。在这个全家都能欢乐共享的地方，他们似乎不小心窥见了未来的模样。  
这里的过山车都很小儿科，Lisa在询问过Kun的接受程度后，放心地拉着他挨个儿玩了一遍。Lisa这次还是准备得很充分，其中必备的是当然是记录美好的相机，她不想错过和男友每一个幸福的瞬间。  
“Kun，这边一点。”Lisa示意Kun看镜头，尽管每天都有看到，她还是不禁感叹，自己男友真的太帅了，怎么拍都很上镜，“你不要盯着看我啦，看镜头！”  
Kun搂着她，忤逆着她的想法，也不看镜头，就目不转睛地只盯着她，就等她下一次转身的怒嗔时候正好吻上去。  
时机把握地刚刚好，Lisa瞪大了双眼，一个香吻被轻巧地窃走。  
“快门按了吗？”心机boy说。  
“嗯？诶，你怎么都不和我说一声？”Lisa检查相机，居然拍到了，他怎么办到的？  
“这样最自然。”  
Lisa瞪了一眼得意洋洋的Kun，确实拍得很好！这种照片的作用难道不是在朋友圈痛痛快快虐虐狗？想到这Lisa也开心起来。

2  
巡游的花车路过，游玩的人们从四处聚集而来，演员和游客愉快互动。其中最嚣张的就是那对特别爱秀恩爱的动画情侣——Micky and Minnie，他俩毫不留情面地上演各种爱情短剧，甚是耀眼。Lisa也不甘示弱地亲吻的男友脸颊回击，显示他们才是最棒的一对。Kun以前对这种幼稚的行为是非常不齿的，但一切总有例外，Lisa就是他的例外。  
周末的游客是平时的好几倍，难免摩肩擦踵。但是Lisa超安心的，因为她的手一直被牵得牢牢的，所有推搡和碰撞都被Kun挡在了身外，这种时候Kun真的超贴心超有男友力。  
突然她空出的那只手也被握住了。不，准确地说是一只指头被握住了。  
“妈咪～”  
她低头一看，原来是一个粉扑扑肉嘟嘟的小男孩。  
肉肉的小手软软地牵住了Lisa。  
Kun也发现了这边的状况，他把她们牵出了人群。绕到男孩身前蹲下来询问，“小朋友，刚刚你叫她什么？”  
“妈咪～”小男孩瞪大了眼睛看着Lisa，楞了几秒，随即涨红了小脸，“不是妈咪……是小姐姐，漂亮小姐姐。”  
这小家伙还挺机灵的，小小年纪就懂得见风使舵。  
“你妈咪呢？”Lisa也蹲下来托腮微笑，她摸了摸他的头，安慰道，“别怕，哥哥和姐姐不是坏人。”  
“妈咪是刚刚还在和我一起看表演，我发了一下呆，再一看就变成小姐姐了。”小男孩低下头有点紧张地扯着衣角，他把妈咪弄丢了。  
“看来是刚刚花车游行走散了。”Kun总结道，“说不定他家人还会回来找他。”  
Kun看着小家伙，明明已经知道是误会了，但他牵着Lisa的手还是没放开，Kun莞尔一笑，“我去找工作人员说明情况，你和小家伙原地等我一下可以吗？”  
“嗯……，我可以，你快去快回哦。”Lisa柔顺地点点头，她一贯是喜欢小孩子的，但被人认错成为妈妈，也是第一次，她心底生出一种别样的情愫。  
Kun吻了Lisa额头，“放心，我很快。”

3  
Kun很快找到了工作人员并说明了情况，领着对方赶回来。远远地就看着Lisa正和那个小男孩玩得正开心。只看见她挤着皱巴巴的小脸，跳着奇怪的舞蹈，嘴里哼着鲨鱼宝宝“doo doo doo doo”，既滑稽又可爱。竟然是连他都很少见过的样子。  
“叔叔回来了……”小男孩摇了摇Lisa的胳膊指给她看，又对Kun说：“叔叔，我妈咪找到了吗？”  
“叔叔？”Kun叔叔满脸疑惑，分开之前还是哥哥的，一转眼就升级叔叔了？那为什么自己女友是小姐姐，自己就是叔叔呢，这胖小子有问题。  
工作人员也蹲下来耐心和小男孩讲解。  
“小朋友，我是游乐场的工作人员，你和我一起去婴护中心好吗？在那里我们可以帮你找到妈妈。”  
“那小姐姐也会一起去吗？” 小男孩有点胆怯地躲在了Lisa的身后。  
Lisa抿着嘴看了看Kun，眼神里带着恳求的意味。  
“好，我们和你一起过去。”Kun领会了Lisa的意图，“路程有点远，哥哥抱你。”  
“不要你，我要小姐姐抱。”男孩撒娇地抱住了Lisa的腿。  
“小姐姐她抱不动你，就算她是抱得动，我也舍不得她辛苦。”Kun一把拎起了男孩，他看穿了这个茶味十足的小胖子的企图。他把脸凑近他，周身散发出危险的气息，“这事可由不得你，要么我抱你，要么你自己走。”  
“呜哇！”小男孩没想到帅气温柔的小哥哥突然变了个人，哇地一声哭了出来。  
“Kun，你怎么可以凶小孩子？”Lisa连忙扯开他俩，拍拍小男孩的背说：“不哭不哭。”  
然后对着Kun怒嗔，“你不是说你很喜欢小孩子的吗？”  
“我只喜欢你。”Kun一本正经的回答。  
Lisa羞得红了脸，虽然心里突然给甜了一下，手却没忍住狠狠地锤了他几下，“这么多人呢，你说什么呢。”  
最后小男孩妥协了，让Kun抱着他，却一路都臭着一张小脸，只有看向Lisa的时候才堆起笑容，还非牵着Lisa的手指头。而Lisa呢？也对这个小家伙言听计从。  
Kun对这个小东西真的是一点也喜欢不起来。怎么会有这样的事，平时他宠都宠不过来的小公主，现在居然要去哄一个只有一面之缘的臭小孩。猫就算了，人类幼崽这样的生物他真的忍不了。但是他也有收获，他发现他的Lisa真的很有爱心和耐心。  
到了婴护中心后，他们还陪伴了小男孩一会儿，男孩的爸爸妈妈才出现在走失儿童认领处。他们斥责了小男孩不应该胡乱跑，并向Kun和Lisa表示了万分的感谢。  
快要离开的时候，小男孩忽然甩开爸爸妈妈的手，快步跑到Lisa前面，深深呼了一口气勇敢表白，“小姐姐，我是丞丞，今年三岁了。你要等我长大哦，我要和你结婚的！”  
Lisa被突如其来的求婚震惊了，瞪大眼捂住嘴。虽然对方是个才三岁的小朋友。但是这遭遇确实是人生第一次。她斜眼看着正牌男友。Kun的表情变化莫测，风雨欲来，仿佛被抢白似的咬牙切齿。  
小男孩可能是有爸妈撑腰了，也不会退却，抬头看着Kun继续火上浇油，“叔叔到时候就老了，就不会像现在这样好看了，会变得很难看的，但是我还是这么帅的，等我哦！”  
忍无可忍的Kun一步迈到Lisa身前，阻隔在她与男孩之间，“你小子别做梦了，她是我的，现在是，将来是，永远都会是！”  
“Kun～”Lisa没有否认，只是羞红了脸，从背后抱住了他，把头埋下去，这么当众宣誓主权真的可以吗？  
她从没想过自己的冷静沉着男友会在大庭广众下和一个三岁男孩争风吃醋。太不可思议了，都说在这个游乐园可以唤回童心，这下她真的信了。

4  
回来后，Lisa窝在沙发上，整理发朋友圈的照片，在选择哪张上犹豫了起来。  
“Kun，这张照片我可以发吗？”Lisa皱着眉向男友展示。  
“不行！想到这小子就来气” 是他抱着那个叫丞丞男孩和Lisa的三人合影——是当时的工作人员帮忙拍的。他的表情肉眼可见的不快，臭小子也嘟着嘴。明显不对付，只有Lisa笑得超甜。  
“嗯？”Lisa歪着头看着气呼呼的男友，“也是，要发的话也得给人家小孩打个码。”  
“不发这张不行吗？”Kun把Lisa的脸摆正看向自己，眼神迷离——企图色诱她放弃。  
“那你告诉我你气他什么嘛？”Lisa冲他眨眼一点也不为所动。  
“你先给我非发不可的理由。”Kun咬紧牙关。  
这下轮到Lisa踌躇了，她红着脸说：“你不觉得这张很像一家三口吗？爸爸妈妈和宝宝……我好像看到我们将来的样子了。”  
Kun又重新审视那张照片，确实很像父子闹了矛盾，但是妈妈在一旁幸福微笑的样子。他终于理解了女友的感受，她对他们的将来充满向往。他不可以因为自己的这点小情绪，破坏了这份憧憬。  
“你说的没错，确实有点像。”但一想到这个小东西的所作所为，他又不想轻易首肯，“可我们的孩子绝对比这个臭小子好百倍千倍！”  
今天的事情也让Kun意识到他的Lisa将来一定会是一个好妈妈。但是需不需要一个小家伙来分走她的爱，他可要慎重考虑，这不仅关乎他的家庭地位，更重要的是他可能就不是宝贝Lisa心中最重要的那个人了。  
“那你可以说为什么生气了吗，我今天才第一次有你是年下的感觉……”Lisa抱住Kun的胳膊把脑袋枕在他的肩头，手指绕着他的碎发，哄着他说出心底的话。  
“有些话我想特别正式场合郑重向你许诺的。都被那小子莫名其妙地抢先了。”Kun愤愤不已，他抓住她调皮的手，盯着她严肃地说，“还有你都给他跳那么可爱的舞，从来都没给我跳过。”  
“怎么没跳过啊？”Lisa也怒了，听着前半句还挺感动的，可后面算无理取闹了吧？她跳过可不止一种！  
“性感的不算，可爱的就是没跳过！”Kun言之凿凿，他彻底破罐子破摔了，既然Lisa都觉得自己是年下了，那就彻底使用一下只有年下才有的撒娇特权。  
“鲨鱼宝宝吗？”Lisa难以置信，Kun气得居然是这个，她觉得她可能要重新评估一下“沉着冷静”这四个字了。  
“嗯，不如现在吧！”Kun看着Lisa的反应，忍不住继续逗她。  
“你幼不幼稚啊……”  
“宝贝，我们订机票吧。”Kun突然收起了笑容，开启了新话题。  
这很重要，绝不是玩笑。  
“什么？机票？”Lisa还没跟上他跳跃的思维，彻底被整懵了。  
“为了防范于未然，我决定先去泰国拜访咱爸咱妈，让他们放心把你托付给我。”不能再发生今天这样的事了， Kun打开手机确认航班信息。之后再找一个最好的时间给lisa他的承诺，一辈子有效的那种承诺。Kun在心里默默计划。  
“诶，你着什么急啊……”Lisa一想到带着男友见父母也跟着紧张起来。

5  
Lisa朋友圈又出现新的九宫格了。还是游乐场的主题，也还是九张照片。和之前不同的是这次每张都是合影，最后一张还是一张三人合影，是他俩抱着小孩的那张照片。  
为了保护小男孩的肖像隐私，Lisa还给他的脸上贴了个可爱的小猪贴纸。   
配文是，“未来在来的路上。”  
这次Kun，不仅点了赞，还评论了一条，“快了。”

<全文含番外完结>


End file.
